The Lone Wanderer
by DuplicateSoul
Summary: Its all peaceful after Gaea has been defeated, Everyone is living happily, Percy turned down godhood for the second time. 6 months later and the Third Great Prophecy in Percy's lifetime has been announced, will he help in time to defeat the new threat
1. Chapter 1

It was the Olympians annual winter solstice meeting, it had been 6 months since Gaeas Forces had been defeated, and everyone was settling back into their normal routins, over half the campers and hunters had been killed, whilst the romans lost all of legion 2 and 3. The recruitment process had started again and everyone was glad to see the war put behind them. Every demigod who had fought were celebrated and spent 3 days partying on Olympus led by Hermes and Apollo. The seven had been granted immortality, Nico was made King of the Dead and Prince of the UnderWorld, Hazel was made Queen of Metals and Princess of the Dead, Leo was made he director of Hephaestus most prized forge on Olympus, after he had been found in the wreckage of Festus, he also married Calypso, Jason became the watcher of the skies, to make sure no threats from the skies came to Olympus, He Also married Piper, Piper took over the job of finding peoples true love from Aphrodite, Annabeth was put in charge of making all the new cabins in Camp Half-Blood, remodelling most of New Rome and making some shrines in both camps, Coach Hedge was given the role of head-searcher in the whole satyr community, he was also given a lifetime supply of tin cans, he was also given a laptop that had every single type of martial-arts fights on it, and finally he was given a new baseball bat infused with celestial bronze and oak wood, Percy was the final one to be called up, Zeus offered him Godhood, any wife from his picking, a seat on the council, and to be the new camp director. Everyone accepted their gifts of immortality and the gifts from their parents except Percy

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Do you accept this gift Perseus Achilles Jackson" Zeus Boomed, Percy smiled softly and shook his head_

 _"_ _No I do not accept your gift Lord Zeus" Percy said without hesitation_

 _"_ _WHAT!?" Said everyone in the throne room_

 _"_ _I said I cannot accept your gifts Lord Zeus" Percy repeated without even a hint of fear_

 _"_ _But I want a few favours " Percy stated_

 _"_ _YOU DARE QUESTION THE COUNCILES GENEROUS OFFERS BOY" Lord Zeus screamed_

 _"_ _YES I DO, WILL YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT" Percy screamed back equally as loud_

 _Zeus took a deep breath and had his master bolt raised but before he could smite the hero, Hera calmly walked over and slapped Zeus around the face_

 _"_ _Look at the boy Zeus, Hes suffered enough, let him have his way" Hera said softly_

 _Zeus looked at Hera like she was mad before getting a grip on himself and calming down, and forced a smile to his face_

 _"_ _What would you like instead_ _ **Perseus**_ _" Zeus said in a sweet voice that was sickening_

 _"_ _Well its quite simple actually…" Percy grinned" But first you have to swear to the Styx you will uphold your end of the deal._

 _"_ _I swear on the Styx to grant you your wishes aslong as they are within reason" Zeus said in a monotone voice as thunder rumbled in the sky_

 _"_ _Ok, First I want Hestia and Hades to get thrones and be on the council, because of all the Years you ignored her even though she is the eldest, you will serve a form of punishment developed by Hestia, You will also have to accept Hades, and come to terms with the fact that he is a nice guy and not super creepy, Your punishment will add onto what Hestia will give you, but Hestia will do it because Hades might get creative. Secondly I would like a second blade, I would like every metal there is infused into it, and for it to be cooled in the purest water there is, I would also like a pair of daggers with the same applicants, and Lastly I would like to be left alone by the Gods, unless you are in dire need, I just want to enjoy my short life" The Gods looked at Percy as if hehad just escaped from a mental asylum_

 _"_ _Well?" Percy asked_

 _"_ _We grant you your wishes" Zeus mumbled_

 _Flashback End_

Every god was in a fairly jovial mood because of Gaeas defeat, and it took awhile to settle everyone down,

" Ok Ok, Has anyone got anything to report?" Zeus said, Every god shook their heads, most of them now were a lot happier because their children worked with them on a regular basis, the only god the wasn't happy was Poseidon because Percy had turned down godhood and immortality to live his own life, Sally has married Paul and found out that she was pregnant, she is due to give birth within the week.

" Apollo any more prophecies?" Athena inquired

" Nope none at all, it's really stra-" Apollo stopped dead in the middle of his sentence before green mist shrouded him and he spoke

 _"_ _The Titan of Time and Mother Earth_

 _Were unable to block his path_

 _and instead incurred his wrath_

 _Twice he shall bathe in the river of the damned_

 _And protect the Gods from the damned._

 _Sorrow Heartbreak and loss are his tools_

 _For he has nothing to lose._

 _In his Final stand, he shall be feared_

 _Slayer of all, and slayed by none_

 _Percy Jackson's Time has come"_

The Oracle said through Apollo as he collapsed to the ground, where Hestia and Artemis ran over to him and helped him up, each Olympian was in a different level of shock at this prophecy, Poseidon seemed to be the most affected with the mention of his son.

" I..I Think we need to find Percy Jackson " Zeus stammered and with that all the gods flashed out to camp Half-Blood to try and find Percy.

Percy POV

I was finally starting to enjoy life, I was aging like a normal person would, and I was teaching young campers how to fight, My favourite student by far is a fiery kid, called Lucia she was only 9 and her mother was Nemesis, how to use dual daggers. When I came back after the awards ceremony I went to Chiron and asked to have a job in teaching defence. Chiron let me and I made an announcement Breakfast next morning saying that different times were for difference lessons, And it would vary each week, using a sword and dagger were the favourites whilst dual wielding said weapons was brushed off, But Lucia took great interest in dual daggers so she went to me, over the past 3 months I had trained Lucia and now she was as good as they got. I loved my new blades, the sword which was an excact duplicate of Riptide except of the different metal and it doesn't turn into a pen, My new sword was called Ο θεριστής " The Reaper", because it glowed with unholy energy and was black with swirls of different colours in it. My daggers were a whole different story, even though they are made of the same metals the daggers are a black/red, They are called Ο Σατανάς Εξαγοράς "Satans Redemption". I have spent many hour refining my style to accommodate the new weapons, and I am finally a master at it. Because I managed to master the art of swordsmanship I decided to take some time off from teaching, I decided to go visit my mother and Paul and see how they were doing, and maybe go to Olympus and get some blacksmith lessons off Hephaestus and forge myself some armour. I called a taxi and told him to go to my mother's apartment. By the time I got there I was thoroughly bored, and excited to see my parents, I went to the apartment door and went to open the door, but it was locked, "they must be out " Percy thought to himself, before getting his own key from his bag and letting himself in, no one was in the apartment Percy thought on the predicament he said earlier and decided to go to bed, he went to his own room and fell asleep immediately. **3** **rd** **Person POV** Percy was awoken by this annoying bleeping, he looked up it was the middle of the night, he turned around and at the foot he saw a stressed goddess " Hey Iris, whatca need " Percy said " I need you to answer your calls, You've got 30 missed calls from Poseidon, 55 from Annabeth and 1 Super Super urgent one from Thanatos he said you need to answer it as soon as you wake up" Iris said urgently " Wonder what happened in the 3 hours I was asleep" Percy muttered to himself, " Thanks so much Iris, can you patch me into Thanatos, then after I've finished that call Poseidon then Annabeth" Percy asked going away from his thoughts " Can do, everyones already paid so, Enjoy your day, and remember to drop in at ROFL at any time" Iris said, looking far more cheerful than she had before, She then flashed out leaving Percy with a connecting call to Thanatos. Thanatos answered and he looked grim " Percy, Im still grateful that you saved me from Alaska so I thought id tell you before you find out, I just had to collect 3 souls about 2 hours ago, " Thanatos took a deep breath " Those souls were your mother, your step-father, and your unborn sister…." 


	2. Chapter 2

"No…." Percy muttered

" Im so sorry Percy" Thanatos said softy as he ended the IM and immediately after Poseidon was being patched in, Percy couldn't hear him, guilt sorrow and loss had taken over him he was dead to the world

"Percy?" Poseidon inquired, Percy didn't react and kept weeping, he hadn't even noticed that Poseidon was there

" Percy Im coming to get you where are you" Poseidon said looking at his son, wondering what could have happened to him Percy still didn't respond

"PERCY!" Poseidon roared, this made Percy jump out of his skin, and he turned to look at his father

" Where are you Percy" Poseidon said softly, looking at his wreak of a son

"… Moms" Percy whispered

" Stay there Percy im coming to get you" Poseidon said firmly

The Iris message faded and another one popped up Annabeth, but before the call could connect Iris popped up and said " Hey Perce, Um Annabeth couldn't be bothered to wait so she left a recorded message" Iris said nervously before going away again

Annabeth popped up in the Iris message

" Hi Percy" Annabeth said awkwardly " I was hoping to do this in person but I don't have enough time, Although I love you so much, and you are my seaweed brain. I thought Id tell you up front before you heard from anyone else." She took a deep breath " I've noticed lately that we are seeing less and less of each other, you have your training to run, and I've got thousands of things to build, we just slowly drifted apart. I think it would be best if we broke up. You will always be my seaweed brain, but this is the end for us" Annabeth said softly aas the iris message dispersed. Percy couldn't even breath "Nononono this cant be happening its just a dream, it just a dreammm" Percy comforted himself " Just a dream Just a dream" Percy kept muttering as his whole mind was slowly taken over.

 _( As Percy was sleeping )_

Poseidon and the entire Olympian council flashed to Camp Half-Blood looking for Percy, Zeus went straight to the Big House looking for Chiron, and they found the legendary trainer just lounging around in a chair outside the Big House, enjoying the suns rays. " Chiron where is Percy Jackson" Zeus said gruffly " Uuhh Lord Zeus, this was an unexpected visit, Percy is normally training campers at this time, Is something wrong?" Chiron replied

" There has been a prophecy issued involving Percy Jackson for the 3rd time, We need to

Find him to talk about it" Zeus proclaimed

" Oh gods, go to the training area that where Percy should be, if not try to IM hi" Chiron said urgently

" I'll IM him because Im his father" Poseidon butted in, then he went off the Poseidon Cabin where he had made the fountain so that Percy could contact anyone he wanted whenever.

" Council, go into demi-god forms, split up and look for Percy Jackson" Zeus commanded, each god went into their different forms and began to look for Percy.

 _1 hour later_

"Father we cannot find him anywhere" Artemis whined, as all the other gods nodded at her statement, But Apollo smirked " Awww, I thought you were the mighty hunter, can you not hunt your true love I mean he is only a mere DemiGod" As Artemis screamed in rage and tried to stab Apollo, but before Artemis could get close to her twin, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the two of them, splitting them apart.

" Fighting each other is not going to solve anything" Athena said diplomatically, as Poseidon came running to them as quick as his 10 year old form could,

" What is it brother?" Zeus said questioningly

" I found Percy, Hes in a bad way" Poseidon said with urgency

" Ok, where is he" Zeus asked

" At his moms apartment, Ill flash everyone there" Poseidon said

The entire Olympian Council flashed to Sally Jacksons apartment

 _All sped up now,_

Poseidon flashed everyone to Sallys apartment, and started to look for Percy.

" Wait, be quiet" Artemis said, her sharped senses picking up something, as everyone silenced, someone muttering and sobbing could evidently be heard. As Artemis got closer to the sound, she found a door blocking her path.

" That's his room, theres no turning back now" Poseidon said softly

Artemis nodded and opened the door, inside was a sight the entire council thought they would never see, Percy Jackson the saviour of Olympus twice over was sitting in the corner of the room tucked in a ball, slowly rocking himself and muttering something that couldn't not quite be heard

" Percy?" Poseidon said softly the boy looked up, and he was not a pretty sight, his hair was wild, while his eyes were completely of the Olympians could have predicted what happened next, Percy started to laugh, and he got up " Well that just makes sure this is a dream, now to do what ive always wanted to do" he said manically as he walked over to the council, faced up Ares and head-butted him in the face, his nose exploded as it broke, the golden ichor went all over Percy but he didn't stop there, he swept Ares feet from him and as he was falling, Percy's knee met him half way, and smashed Ares in the face for a second time, he then picked Ares up and started punching him in the stomach, " STOP RIGHT THERE BOY" Zeus boomed as he lined up his lightning bolt to Percy, " If I die in a dream ill just wake up" Percy replied, this confused many of the god, but they were shocked to see that Percy grabbed the master lightning bolt, and yanked it from Zeus, and then took it in his own hand, and zapped Ares" That's for fighting me at twelve" As he zapped Ares again " That's for Cursing me in my battle" and he gave him another zap " And that's for being you" as he stopped and threw the bolt at Zeus " You can kill me now" Percy said, All of the council looked shocked to say the least, but Apollo was the first to reacted, using his archery powers he got a blunt arrow and shot Percy with it, the effect was instantaneous, Percy crumped to the floor " Umm Dionysus you might wanna sort him out, I think he's gone crazy" Apollo said seriously, as Dionysus walked over to Percy and looked at him, He stopped a second before recoiling " Hes… just not in the right mind, too many things at once happened to him" Dionysus said shakily, " It cant be that bad " Athena said nonchalantly as he went over to look in his mind, Dionysus tried to stop her but Athena had already started to poke around his mind, before crumping to the floor shaking in fear." Sooo… So much hate, grief… Its overpowering" Said Athena shakily " What can we do with him?"

"Take him to my palace, he will feel better there" Said Hestia simply

" WHAT!? NO HE WILL COME TO ATLANTIS!" Poseidon roared

" Really? And whilst hes there he will be murdered by AMPHITRITE. I will not allow that to happen to Percy" Hestia hit back, the fire in her eyes going a deeper colour, Poseidons rage faltered

" Ok, he will rest at your palace Hestia" sighed Poseidon

" Thank you brother" Hestia said as she clicked her fingers, and the unconscious body of Percy was flashed to her palace


End file.
